In many instances when antenna pods are attached to vehicles, such as airplanes and the like it may be necessary to move the pods from an operating position into a different position for maintenance of the antenna or the vehicle. For example, antenna pods for side looking radars may be as large as twenty foot long and approximately a two foot square cross section. Mounting these antenna pods on an airplane, such as a C-130 can be extremely difficult. Structurally, and for purposes of the most efficient operation, the antenna pods are located outboard of the wheel fairings. However, the antenna pods must be located sufficiently far away from the wheel fairings to allow complete access to the single point refueling connection. Further, the antenna pods must be low enough, vertically on the wheel fairings to be clear of 1200.degree. Fahrenheit exhaust gas temperatures from an auxiliary power unit to avoid damage to the fiberglass antenna pod. The low vertical position precludes damage due to the high temperature exhaust, however the landing gear door cannot be fully opened to allow clearance for maintenance, such as tire changes and the like.